Love & War: Documentaries
by cw2k
Summary: The Love & War series is complete. Join Melody Jones as she interviews the characters involved in the series. Bloopers and outtakes included.
1. Melody's Intro

Love & War: Documentaries

Melody's Introduction

 _"Hey, guys. I'm Melody Jones. Welcome to Love & War: Documentaries. In this project, I Interview characters from Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken, Killer Instinct, Resident Evil and Overwatch. After all 6 Love & War stories, I figure this would be a good idea. As I interview characters, we will reevaluate the events that occurred throughout the series. Well start with the first Love & War where Chris enters the Mortal Kombat tournament. My first interview will be with Chris."_


	2. Interview 1: Chris, Pt 1

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 1: Chris, Pt. 1

 _"Long before he became a Homefront Warrior, Chris Jones lived a life of a outcast. His father was abusive to him until he was 15. The abuse was physical and verbal, whether he acted up or not. During school, he made friends who invited him to weekend parties. He would run away from home because of the abuse. His mother was the only one who protected him the best she could. One day in school, an incident occurred. A group of jocks picked a fight with Chris. He tried to defend himself, but the boys held him from behind while the other pulled a gun out. Rather than killing him, he shot Chris in the groin. The students witnessed this and called the police. The shooter and his group were arrested. Chris spent six months in surgery and afterward he was never the same. He managed to graduate, and that's when the USMC asked to recruit him. They learned of his story that fateful of the shooting. Chris accepted it as he felt that the military can enhance his life experiences. After five years, he was introduced to the Homefront Warriors. He became a lieutenant until one day during his mission in Afghanistan, the commander was killed by Kano of the Black Dragon. He heard a lot about the man's crime he committed against the world. After the mission, Chris, despite his reluctance, became the commander, and Kano's new target. One day, Kano disguised himself as an officer of Australia and tricked Chris into being sent to Cuba on a drug trade operation that never happened. He was trapped there. Kano used it as a diversion to kill his family, his wife and his adopted daughter. Since then, he burned with rage. The colonel sent him to an unknown island where a martial arts tournament known as Mortal Kombat was taking place. He sought his chance to exact revenge. However, his mission took him to many worlds, an adventure he would remember forever more."_

Melody: So Chris, you had a terrible childhood, an abusive father, weekend parties to escape the pain, and an incident in high school that took away your ability to procreate.

Chris: It hurt like hell, I'll tell you. Since then, I've never been the same again.

Melody: You were recruited by the USMC, which were sponsoring the Homefront Warriors at the time. What exactly is the Homefront Warriors?

Chris: It was a up-and-coming military conglomerate requested by the Special Forces. I learned firsthand that these guys excel at guerilla warfare, tremendous feats of courage.

Melody: You developed a hatred with Kano.

Chris: He was the epitome of my suffering.

Melody: :Your mission for revenge took you years.

Chris: It was quite an adventure.

Melody: So let's focus on the first tournament. The Homefront Warriors sent you to infiltrate the tournament.

 _Love & War_

 _Shang Tsung's Island_

 _Shang Tsung: Kombatants... line please?_

 _Chris: Way to fuck it up, man._

 _Shang Tsung: I forget, man, back off._

Chris' POV

"Shang Tsung was announcing the tournament when he called Johnny Cage for his first match. What an arrogant fuck. His first opponent was Reptile. I admit, Cage is a excellent fighter, but his unnecessary demeanor toward Sonya Blade forced me to challenge him. I kicked his ass. Then I faced Baraka. I'll never forget that very moment after I beat him, I shoved one of his blades up his ass."

 _Baraka: Thanks a lot, man! Now people think I got diarrhea!_

 _Chris: You probably do. I suggest you avoid Taco Bell from now on._

 _Baraka: You really gonna do me like that, Chris?_

"Ah, good times."


	3. Interview 1: Chris, Pt 2

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 1: Chris, Pt. 2

Melody: Tell me about your first meeting with Kitana and Jade.

Chris: At first, I had no idea who they were, but during Shang Tsung's announcement, I noticed them. They were so beautiful. Somehow they learned of my story about Kano killing my wife and my adopted daughter.

Melody: Oh yes. I play the role of your adopted daughter.

Chris: I was helping Sonya Blade capture Kano and Rescue her C.O, Jax. He was held up in Goro's Lair. We were about to break him loose until Shang Tsung showed up.

 _Goro's Lair_

 _"Miss Blade, you never fail to disappoint._

 _Sonya: Let him go. We are not part of this tournament!_

 _Shang Tsung: On the contrary, you are very much a contestant. You will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins._

 _After a few moments..._

 _Shang Tsung: Where is that blue asshole?_

 _Earlier in the forest_

 _(Loud flatulence)_

 _Sub-Zero: DAMN YOU, BUFFALO WILD WINGS!_

 _Now_

 _Shang Tsung: Oh yea. We had Buffalo Wild Wings last night. He's been shitting ever since._

 _Chris: Damn._

Chris: Sonya was calling for evac after we rescued Jax. But that fucking old fart shot the chopper down. Next thing I knew, I'm fighting Kano and Shang Tsung drained all my strength. That's when I was carried by Jade and Kitana. I found myself in Edenia. I was in a bedroom, real nice, well organized...

Melody: And you had sex with both of them.

Chris: Yes.

Melody: Lucky dog.

Chris: Hey, every dog has his day. (Barking like a idiot)

Melody: Men...


	4. Interview 2: Kitana & Jade

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 2: Kitana & Jade

 _"Over 10,000 years old, Kitana is the daughter of queen Sindel of Edenia. For years, Kitana has served as one of Shao Kahn's personal assassins along with Jade. Jade is her close friend. Jade was taken away from her parents as a child. Shao Kahn took her in and trained her as a assassin as she matured. She met Kitana when she gained the position of protector. One day, during the second tournament in Outworld, jade discovered Shao Kahn's betrayal to Kitana, and tasks herself to atone for her mistake in not listening to her. She also thought of a certain Earthrealm her and Kitana met at the first tournament. His name was Chris._

 _"Recently after the incident in the Koliseum, Jade discovered her rival Tanya with the object of her desire. She warned him about her ways of deception and years after his cryosleep, he was rescued by Li Mei. Jade and Sindel found him and learned of Tanya's betrayal to him, which left Jade seething with anger. Unknown to them, however, Tanya went through an unexpected metamorphosis. It was revealed that her twin was freed. Regardless, Jade become more close to Chris than before, and through the midst of chaos, they got married and had three children, Chris Jr., Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade."_

Melody: Tell me, ladies. What made you gain interest in Chris?

Kitana: He wasn't just a typical Earthrealmer. We saw his conversation with Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Raiden. He was infiltrating the tournament in search of Kano, the scum of Earthrealm's existence. What he did to that poor man was despicable.

Jade: When we saw him fighting Kano, we saw Shang Tsung draining his strength.

Melody: Why didn't you stop him?

Jade: We couldn't. If we did, he would suspect our secret affiliation with Chris.

Melody: I guess that makes sense. So Chris, what drew you to Jade?

Chris: I became intrigued by her beauty. It's true Kitana is the princess, she's beautiful...

Kitana: When I learned that you were interested in Jade, I figured my dear sister would be more suitable to you, especially since I heard you made love to her in Outworld.

 _Love & War 2_

 _Bo' Rai Cho's House_

 _Outworld_

 _Jade's POV_

 _"Chris and I were staying at Bo' Rai Cho's place. I was so infuriated with Tanya and her antics, especially since she hurt Chris. Me and him were in our room. I was showing him my love, and he accepted me as his lady. However..."_

 _(Loud flatulence)_

 _Chris: Da hell?_

 _Li Mei: Master, what the fuck?_

 _Jade: What was that?_

 _Chris: What's that smell?!_

 _Bo': Sorry... I (Flatulence) had a little (Flatulence) Please, I'm terribly sorry. The farts are randomly (Flatulence). I (Small fart) can't (Small fart)... aw, fuck it (Long fart)_

 _Chris' POV_

 _"Despite that, Jade and I made love the rest of the night."_

 _Melody's POV_

 _"You were at war with Onaga, the Dragon King at the time."_

 _Jade's POV_

 _"His bravery drove me to him even more."_

Kitana: Jade was a revenant 20 years later. I aided with Chris and traveled to the Netherrealm to find her.

 _Netherrealm_

 _Jade's POV_

 _"Tanya's demented twin killed me. Soon I heard gunshots. I assumed it was Chris since he uses guns. I confronted Tanya, but she looked different. This wasn't the same Tanya that betrayed us. I defeated and when I was about to kill her, Chris hit me in the head with his shotgun."_

 _Melody's POV_

 _"You were going to kill Tanya."_

 _Kitana's POV_

 _"Chris apologized after we cleansed her of the evil corruption that took my friend away."_

Melody: You and Chris got married.

Jade: Sometime before Shinnok returned. I met his daughter.

Melody: Yes. You and Tanya found me at the HW bunkers training.

Kitana: And we adopted you after we revealed to you of your's cryostasis. We took you to Edenia to see him. I've never seen such a emotional reunion.

Jade: It was our gift to him as he reunited us.

Melody: How did he do that?

Jade: I really have to thank Kano. He accidentally stabbed Tanya while she was fighting Chris. That night, some aura left her. I realized that Tanya has indeed been cleansed. If Chris hadn't defeated her, we would never have a opportunity to bring her back. Of course, Tanya fell in love with him as well.

Melody: Wow. Chris was definitely lucky to have you ladies.

Kitana: Like I said, no typical Earthrealmer.

Melody: And now you have children.

Jade: Yes. Chris Jr, Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade. Melody wanted a sibling, and I ended up giving her three. I only wanted Melody to be happy.

Chris: And I was a father again...

Melody: I never had a sibling until jade gave me three. It was the best gift she ever gave me. Coming up, I speak with Tanya and how she came to be, from her betrayal to redemption. Stay tuned.


	5. Interview 3: Tanya

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 3: Tanya

 _"Like Kitana and Jade, Tanya is also from Edenia. She is the daughter of an ambassador to new realms. Queen Sindel ordered her to safeguard a guard of refugees. Unknown to her, one of them was Shinnok. And the refugees ended up in the Netherrealm. Shinnok gave Tanya a choice: Serve him or die. She willingly accepted his offer and became corrupted with dark magic."_

 _"After Shinnok's defeat, Tanya was never heard from again. However, during the first Love & War , Tanya found Chris in the Living Forest unconscious. She took him to her campsite to help with his injuries. Jade saw her with Chris and realized that she had stolen her object of her affection. After Chris defeated Shao Kahn, she disappeared. 20 years later, she found him and set him up to be captured. He escaped and defeated her. Kano tried to stab Chris but instead stabbed Tanya accidentally. That same night, an mysterious aura escaped her body, revealing her evil clone. Tanya changed her looks and tried to convince Chris that this was not the same Tanya he knew before."_

 _"Now, Tanya got married and had two children, her daughter, Tiffany and her son, Sonny."_

Melody: So you betrayed your realm for ultimate power.

Tanya: Yes.

Melody: I want to cover as to why you did this. Sindel ordered you to escort a series of refugees into your homeworld and somehow Shinnok stepped into Edenia and corrupted you with dark magic.

Tanya: All because I was jealous of Jade, but apparently I was too ignorant to let her position as General come between us.

Melody: You and Jade were friends?

 _Outworld_

 _Long before Love & War_

 _Tanya's POV_

 _"I was being chased by those filthy Tarkatan. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time when Jade saved me from becoming their next meal. That's when we developed a friendship to each other. She told me she was training to become one of Shao Kahn's personal assassins._

 _Jade's POV_

 _"Yes. I gained a position of Kitana's protector. I remember one mission to oversee a group plotting to take the emperor down. I was on the roof of their hideout, but i fell through. Next thing I knew, they attacked and raped me."_

Tanya: You never told me about that.

Jade: I couldn't tell anyone, not even Chris. If he learned of it...

Tanya: Regardless of your past, he still loves you. The first time you had sex with him, was it like the rape?

Jade: No. I closed my eyes, feeling his love inside me. He was so gentle, caring...

Melody: Amazing.

Tanya: I felt that same love too when he met me.

 _Tanya's Campsite_

 _Love & War: Harbinger of Chaos_

 _Tanya's POV_

 _"I was tired and I needed to set up camp. Queen Sindel sent me to find Jade, but Shang Tsung and Quan Chi killed her. As i rested, I thought about Jade. What I put her through... suddenly, Kano barged into my tent and tried to rape me. That's when Chris showed and attacked him."_

 _Chris: HEY! Leave this woman alone!_

 _Kano: Well, well, well... Damn it, what's my line again?_

 _Chris: (Laughs)_

 _Kano: Can we start over again?_

 _Tanya: How can you forget your line? (Laughs)_

 _Kano: Hey, come on, mate!_

 _Chris: Let's try this again._

 _"After Chris beat up Kano, he didn't recognize me at first when I said my name. I changed my look, after seeing my clone for the first time."_

Tanya: I told him about Jade. I needed his help to find them. We found them in the Netherrealm.

 _Netherrealm_

 _Tanya's POV_

 _"Chris, Kitana and I found entered a domicile when..."_

 _(Flatulence)_

 _Chris: Da hell?_

 _Kitana: Are you serious?_

 _"There were a series of demons paying us no mind. They were shooting craps."_

 _Jade's POV_

 _"Idiots. I found them and faught Tanya. I accused her of stealing Chris from me. She did before in Outworld, but when Chris hit me in the head with his shotgun, he did so to stop me from killing Tanya."_

Melody: You told me this before.

Jade: In my mind, even as a revenant, he had reason. After I was cleansed, I looked at Tanya. She was different than before. I soon realized that Chris reunited us. Kitana, Tanya and I were together again like a family before Tanya was stolen from us. Then the unthinkable happened.

Melody: What happened?

Jade: Queen Sindel showed her sultry side to him that only us three know. It reminded me of my love with Tanya before I met Kitana.

Melody: You were lesbians?

Tanya: No man could ever come between us.

Jade: Until Chris came around. Even you showed me how much you loved him too. Now you have a husband and two wonderful children.

Tanya: Yes. Tiffany and Sonny. My husband Jemarcus is a wonderful father, but but I couldn't take my mind off of Chris. So I had a idea to spice things up. I visited Jade and told her of a marriage getaway. She was reluctant on the idea of cheating on Chris.

Jade: At first, yes, but then it was starting to become a thing for us. However, the children could not know of it.

Melody: OOhhh, a spouse swap.

Jade: Being married to Chris was the best thing ever. Having three wonderful children, it gave Chris a purpose. He was a father again.

Tanya: And you, Melody, played a big part in his life...

Melody: You two discovered me at the HW bunkers training. I finished my mission in West Africa, but that's another interview. Coming up, Resident Evil's Sheva Alomar and I reminisce about our first meeting in West Africa. Stay tuned.


	6. Interview 4: Sheva Alomar

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 4: Sheva Alomar

Melody: In Love & War 5: Daughter of Destiny, I was sent to Africa by the Homefront Warriors to investigate an outbreak of some kind. It was my first mission. I met this woman named Sheva Alomar. She was a agent of BSAA's West African branch.

Sheva: When I first met Melody, I could tell she was a fellow African. With tha epiphany, we worked together. She helped up stop the Uroboros virus from being manufactured to terrorists.

Melody: You later joined me in Outworld to rescue Cassie and Jacqui. Then we went to Shang Tsung's island...

Sheva: You and them were ambushed by Tanya. She was all black everything.

Tanya: A memory I did not wish to have.

Melody: We took you back to the HW HQ.

Sheva: And you did the unthinkable. We used quantum physics to shrink you and inject you into Tanya's body.

Melody: The horrors I've seen...

 _Inside Tanya's Body_

 _Melody: I took care of the heart, her brain and her stomach, but when I got to her collarbone, I saw the most disgusting creature I've ever seen._

 _Sheva: Jagger Froid..._

 _Jagger: Hey, girl... come get high with me._

 _Melody: Oh hell no!_

Melody: I had a nightmare the next night. But this...

 _Inside Black Viper's Body_

 _Melody: I saw some aliens fornicating_

 _Sheva: Da fuck?_

 _Melody: I know. It was that fucking disturbing, not as disturbing as meeting Jagger Froid again, even more fucked up than before._

 _Jagger: Yo, bitch! I'm back and I got my posse with me. Kill this ho!_

Melody: Once I destroyed that disgusting creature, the explosion was so massive, I thought I cause the apocalypse.

Sheva: It looked like it.

Jade: You saved the world that day.

Melody: Yea...

Sheva: Not to mention looking sexy while doing it.

Melody: Sheva...

Sheva: I'm serious. You even stayed the night me.

Tanya: TMI, girl.

Sheva: You joined in on the fun with us, Tanya.

Jade: It's true, you did.

Tanya: And I do not regret it. Melody saved my life.

Melody: Well...

Sheva: Come on, girl.

Melody: Well, anyway, next, Nina Williams of Tekken explains her rivalry with Jade and the events that followed.


	7. Interview 5: Nina Williams

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 5: Nina Williams

Melody: Nina Williams is one of Tekken's finest. She's been in every game thus far and even has her own spin-off, Death by Degrees. Now, she played a small role, in which she threatened Chris's family and called me out. We fought, and I defeated her, but did not follow up with a killing blow, knowing that taking a life would haunt me.

Nina: Melody is quite skilled. And I thought Anna was my rival, but unlike her, Melody was a worthy adversary.

Melody: So, Nina, let's start with Mortal Kombat VS Tekken, CW2k's first crossover. Chris came back after his war in Outworld and his parents were murdered. It was thought that Jin Kazama was the one who committed this crime, but it was later revealed that you were the one responsible.

Nina: In the story, that's true. Jin abducted Jade from the hotel she and her friend Tanya was staying at.

 _Motel in Japan_

 _Nina: There was a special crossover tournament with two great franchises, Mortal Kombat and Tekken. I learned that Chris was competing. He wasn't faring too well._

 _Melody: I've never seen him compete. I had no knowledge at all. I was in the HW bunkers training._

Nina: Jade and Tanya were in the motel waiting for Chris because he was out getting dinner. Jin, in his Devil form, abducted Jade. Tanya tried to fight him but was knocked out. Jin took Jade to the Mishima Zaibatsu and interrogated her. I asked her about her role in the contest. She told me she and Tanya were just observers. We fought, but her Edenian prowess far exceeded mine.

Jade: Later on, in an one-shot called Green With Envy, you abducted Chris and took him to an abandoned warehouse. I wanted to kill her, but Melody stopped me.

Melody: I received a video in my cellphone, and a disturbing image of you taking advantage of him through sex, while he was unconscious. I threw up.

Tanya: Melody told me of this and I was disgusted.

Nina: For one, I felt ashamed. It would've been more enjoyable if he was conscious, but then he would either fight me or run away.

Melody: Jade and I found this warehouse. I went in...

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

 _Melody: I was inside looking for you, and then I found you... I heard moaning... I see you watching Lesbian porn?_

 _Nina: What can I say? I love girl-on-girl action._

Nina: Now, I have a mansion where I run a special video service with my girls Rachel, Anna and Helena. If Melody killed me, I would never be able to run the business.

Jade: Are they sex videos?

Nina: Yes. Chris and Melody are my top clients.

Melody: I loved the hot cheerleader one.

Nina: I have one planned for you, Melody, with me and Helena, while Chris has his with Mila and Momiji.

Melody: Spicy. Now, coming up, I speak with the queen herself, Sindel, and her thoughts on Chris.


	8. Interview 6: Sindel

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 6: Sindel

 _"Next, I have the lovely Queen of Edenia, Sindel, who played a very important role in the Love & War saga. Sindel once ruled Edenia with her husband, King Jerrod. But when Shao Kahn overtook the realm, Sindel refused to rule Outworld at his side. As a consequence, she commited suicide, creating a barrier that protects Earthrealm from the same suffering that Edenia endured. 10,000 years later, the barrier was broken by Quan Chi, resurrecting Sindel for the emperor. However, one Earthrealmer stopped her from killing his allies. His name was Chris. He defeated her, but even he wondered how he managed to cleanse Sindel of the corruption that was bestowed upon her. Perhaps he was blessed by the Elder Gods after he defeated Shao Kahn in Outworld."_

Melody: Your highness, what was your first thought when you met Chris in the first Love & War?

Sindel: To me, he was another pest for me to stomp on, and that was when Shao Kahn corrupted me.

 _Love & War_

 _Sindel's POV_

 _"I arrived at a church, which served as a base of operations for the Earthrealmers. I sent the Cyber Lin Kuei to eradicate them, but they failed. Before I began my assault, Chris stopped me. He pointed some kind of gun at me."_

 _"This is not happening," he said. "So you must be Sindel. Tanya told me about you."_

 _"You had the balls to point a puny weapon at me?"_

 _"At least my balls are bigger." Everyone laughed._

 _"We shall see."_

 _"So we fought, but I underestimated him. Shao Kahn told me of him, blessed by the Elder Gods. After he defeated me, the corruption was gone. I was myself again before my suicide. I then joined him and his allies, to include my daughters, Jade and Kitana. I heard him making fun of the emperor."_

 _"I knew you would show yourself, Earthrealmer."_

 _"As if I need to hide a Tarzan wannabe. Besides, no one wants to see some fucking asshole getting fucked in the asshole by a bunch of fucking assholes."_

 _"I have never heard such obscene gestures from him. Kahn's minions were looking for him but never found him. The battle was indeed epic, but it almost cost Chris his life."_

Melody: Ever since then, after the invasion, you knighted him.

Sindel: Yes, but what really intrigued me is how he managed to reunite Jade and Tanya after many years. After we cleanse Jade of her revenance, they embraced each other.

Melody: They told me that they saw a more lustful side of you, as Chris felt it himself.

Sindel: I will say this, my dear. He cannot resist the queen. ;)

Melody: Another thing I want to cover, Sindel, is your thoughts of hearing Chris' death by Veltra.

 _Love & War: Legacies_

 _Sindel's POV_

 _"That vile woman. Created by Quan Chi to take Kitana's place as princess of Edenia. She requested my aid, but I knew better considering her plot to take my daughter's place, by killing her. When I learned that she killed Chris, Jade was hit the hardest, just like Melody. Thanks to Jax's aid, a demoness known as Sareena delivered him to the Refugee Kamp in Earthrealm. I was contacted and me and my daughters arrived to witness the ritual, but Sareena had a more conventional method: A kiss. I witnessed his member hardening from the kiss. When he woke up..."_

 _"What... happened? Why is my dick so hard?"_

 _"The girls laughed. I then heard his proposal to Jade with Tanya as his star witness."_

Jade: I've never felt so happy when he proposed to me, but I also wanted Tanya to feel his love too.

Tanya: I knew it firsthand when the proposal. Jade and I talked about it and decided to share him with me. It was a nice gesture, but I also know the queen herself can't get enough of him.

Sindel: Why should I?

Melody: I think it's quite obvious. The moment he touched you, he filled you with his love.

Tanya: I guess you can say we still love him, even though i'm married.

Melody: Once a charmer, always a charmer. Coming up next, I have two Street Fighter girls who played their roles on Love & War: The Black Moons and a special appearance by the lovely fortune telling prodigy, Menat.


	9. Interview 7: Chun-Li, Cammy & Menat

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 7: Chun Li, Cammy & Menat

Melody: Street Fighter has been around since 1987, long before Mortal Kombat came around. Street Fighter 2 was one of the most iconic fighting games, with fighters from around the world competing in a special tournament. Two of them are Chun-Li and Cammy. Welcome, ladies.

Chun-Li: Good to see you, Mel.

Melody: I want to discuss about the Black Moons incident.

Cammy: We met Chris later in the story...

 _Love & War: The Black Moons_

 _Chun-Li's POV_

 _"We met Chris and his wife Jade and her friend Tanya in New York. The city was blacked out by one of the Black Moons. It detonated, wiping out the entire city"_

 _Cammy's POV_

 _"It was a horrible sight. We met him again at the Kanzuki Estates in Japan. Unexpectedly he attacked both Karin and me. We later learned that it was the moons that overtook him. He joined us to stop the moons, but what really impressed me was his victory over M. Bison in space."_

Melody: Incredible!

Chris: Never again would I allow the moons to control my emotions. Cammy, I think I owe you a rematch.

Cammy: You gave Karin a rematch, and then she gave you sex.

Chun-Li: Really?

Melody: Really?

Chris: Ummm...

Cammy: You've been a bad boy. If you want to repay me, I can come to your beach house, and we'll see how much of a bad boy you are.

Chun-Li: Don't worry, Chris. You can show my lovely Cammy how you can repay her.

Melody: Ok... ummm...

Chun-Li: Sorry, Mel.

Melody: I have another guest who has a few things she wants to discuss about the Black Moons incident.

Menat: Greetings.

Cammy: Menat. Good to see you, love.

Melody: You heard of the Black Moons?

Menat: I have. A young man named Chris, that handsome man over there, saved the world, as I had foreseen.

Melody: You knew?

Menat: I am a fortune teller.

Cammy: How's Rose?

Menat: Good.

Melody: Were you affected by the moons?

Menat: No. I followed whatever info I can get and reported back to Rose.

Chris: How come we never saw you around?

Menat: I wasn't revealed until late last year.

Melody: And you became quite popular.

Menat: I know.

Melody: Tell me, Menat. What is your future?

Menat: I'm looking at him.

Cammy: Wow.

Melody: Looks like Chris will have his hands full with these three. Coming up, The Disciples!


	10. Interview 8: The Disciples

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 8: The Disciples

Melody: Welcome back to Love & War: Documentaries. I have The Disciples, created by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice. Credit and shout-out go out to her. I have Bryan, Nash, Riana, Kristina and Azril. Welcome, guys.

Bryan: Sup, baby?

Kristina: Aw, god.

Melody: First of all, Chris is my man. Second, don't try anything stupid. Now, let's keep this short. First, how did you end up in a Mortal Kombat game?

Nash: I was playing MK9 as Kung Lao fighting Jade. My sister Riana and our friends Kristina and Bryan somehow got sucked into the game.

Melody: I bet you guys had quite an adventure.

Azril: It's not over yet.

Riana: Bryan is more comic relief in our journey, until he gets on your nerves.

Melody: I remember Chris and I talked to you guys about your adventure.

Bryan: Not to mention Nash banging both Jade and Mileena!

Melody: Bryan...

Bryan: And Sindel...

Riana: You're gonna get your ass kicked.

Melody: Now, now, guys. No physical violence. If anyone's gonna do that, it's gonna be me. Now, Riana, you and Reptile...

Riana: Yes I know people are creeped out by that, but I love him. We have children together.

Melody: Moving on. Azril, you own a cafe?

Azril: That's correct. I remember you trying to flirt with me.

Melody: Aw, yes. I'm sorry about that.

Azril: I created the cafe with my drink making expertise. Customers take breaks there without physical violence.

Melody: How is it working for you?

Azril: Business have been booming as of late.

Melody: Why is there some bitter hostility between you and Frost?

Azril: I believe she wanted to kill me so no one could have me.

Melody: That sounds kind of strange, considering she only wants you.

Azril: How do you think I should handle the situation?

Melody: That's up to you, but I'd say talk to her. Try to smooth things over.

Bryan: And hit that pussy!

Melody: (Annoyed) Boy...

Nash: Don't mind him.

Melody: Kristina, you and Erron Black and Ermac?

Kristina: What can I say?

Melody: I've seen this all the time. Women dating two men at the same time.

Kristina: I may be young, but...

Melody: Well, whatever floats your boat.

Nash: Don't underestimate Kristina. She's tough as she looks.

Melody: Experience trumps youth, honey. I have years of martial arts experience so don't test me.

Kristina: I can still take you on.

Melody: I would hate to see your medical bill after I twist you around like you're practicing Yoga. Arms looking like McDonald's arches. Check yourself, young lady. Revy of Black Lagoon can pull it off better. Now, last thing I want to discuss with you guys is your small role in Love & War 6. You guys met Chris before he left for Uganda.

Azril: The horror...

Nash: We helped you rescue your siblings and their friends.

Kristina: You were really awesome saving the world.

Riana: But you suffered life-threatening injuries as a result. You could've been killed.

Melody: I'll be honest. War can scar you life. It changes you. It makes you something you never want to be, a killer.

Nash: You're still our hero regardless.

Melody: You guys are not the only one who think, as Chris Jr. Tanya-Camille, Raven-Jade, Tiana, Calvin and Tiffany join me in next episode.


	11. Interview 9: The Prodigies

Love & War: Documentaries

Interview 9: The Prodigies

Melody: I have The Prodigies with me who play the role of my siblings in Love & War 6, as well as a few other stories. So guys, tell me about your personal experiences.

Raven-Jade: It was so amazing. Jade was a great mother to us.

Tanya-Camille: It was awesome.

Melody: Raven, you fell in love with Calvin...

Calvin: That's my girl.

Melody: You guys had a huge role in the story. Especially when you were kidnapped.

Chris Jr.: There were multiple companies after you for your powers, so Talon kidnapped us to lure you out.

Melody: You guys were caught in a hellish war.

Chris Jr: "You got that right.

Melody: So what are you doing nowadays?

Chris Jr: I joined the sisters at USC.

Tanya-Camille: I still can;t believe Raven is smashing Calvin.

Raven-Jade: Hey!

Melody: Hey now. You guys were watched by Momiji of Dead or Alive. What were your thoughts of her?

Chris Jr: She's beautiful. She was really good with us.

Raven-Jade: I didn't realize a ninja could protect us.

Calvin: One thing we couldn't stop thinking about was how you almost died.

Melody: I know. Like Chris, i would cheat death.

Raven-Jade: It was horrible.

Melody: I have one more interview, and that is with Samus Aran. Stay tuned.


	12. Final Interview: Samus Aran

Love & War: Documentaries

Final Interview: Samus Aran

Melody: My final interview is Metroid's Samus Aran, who played a huge role in Love & War 6. She is a legendary intergalactic bounty hunter known for her unquestionable bravery in many planets she travels in. So Samus, when was the last time you helped Chris and the gang?

Samus: Love & War 6 wasn't the first time as Love & War: The Black Moons was where I made my debut.

 _Love & War: The Black Moons_

 _"I was in space, searching for a new bounty when I saw seven black circular things around the Earth. So I went to investigate. I met with Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. She explained to me that a terrorist organization known as Shadaloo were controlling what was called the Black Moons and that one of them already detonated in New York. I met Chris and his wife, jade along with her friend Tanya. I met many great Street Fighter allies hoping to stop the Black Moons."_

Melody: Wow.

Samus: Sonya sent us on a mission in Miami to acquire a woman named Crimson Viper.

Melody: have you found her?

 _"We found her on the beach, beating someone._

 _"Kano."_

 _"Yes. He tried to rape me. But I kicked him in the balls so hard..._

 _Kano: OW, MY BALLS!_

Samus: That idiot got what he deserved.

Melody: And you guys went to war against Shadaloo and stopped the satellites.

Samus: Jade, Tanya and I went to space to witness Chris at war With M. Bison in a place called the Cosmic Elevador. It rose in space and it came back down in the Brazilian rainforest. Chris defeated Bison and saved the world.

Melody: I was shocked myself that a soldier could defeat Bison.

 _Love & War 6: Replicants_

 _"I was called again when I found several companies were willing to destroy themselves over you, Melody."_

 _"I was their target."_

 _"And then the final destination was at your birth home in Uganda. You defeated a demon known as Gargos of Killer Instinct. We saw you badly wounded and was knocking on death's door."_

 _"I thought I was dead, but miraculously, I survived."_

 _"You're a hero to your family and to the world, Melody._

Samus: So what else is in store for you?

Melody: Chris and I are celebrating our one-year anniversary in Miami.

Samus: I think this will do for the interview?

Melody: Yes. And I want to thank you all for joining me in Love & War: Documentaries. It's ya girl, Melody. I'm out.


End file.
